Zippers have long been used to fasten or otherwise secure items such as jackets, luggage, pockets, and other types of products. A typical zipper may include a slider configured with two face-to-face rows of elements or teeth. The rows of elements are typically connected to a tape or the like, and, as the slider is moved along the tape in one direction, the two rows of teeth may pass though the slider and the teeth may be interlocked resulting in a combined zipper chain. As the slider is moved along the tape in the opposite direction, the rows of teeth separate. In this way, as is well known, an item configured with the zipper may be fastened or unfastened.
Conventional zippers include a puller or tab connected in some way to the slider and that may be grasped to move the slider along the zipper chain or tape. Pullers may be attached to the slider using a loop that may pass through a hole in the slider.
In addition, decorative components or elements may be attached to the puller such that the elements may dangle from the slider. However, by dangling from the slider, these decorative elements may easily become oriented in such a way that they may not be visible or easily recognized.
Also, it is not uncommon for pullers of this sort to break off or otherwise become dislodged from the slider, rendering the slider difficult or impossible to use. And when this happens, any decorative element that may be attached to the puller may also be lost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a customizable slider that can incorporate different decorative components or elements securely.